Proper back scrubbing can be difficult by twisting and turning one's arms to reach the back area. This can be even more difficult for those who are overweight, elderly, or having limited strength. The present invention features a back scrubbing device for providing a comfortable and easy means of back cleaning. The device of the present invention allows a user to choose the strength (e.g., texture such as soft, firm, medium, rough, etc.) of the abrasiveness. The device of the present invention also expands, allowing a user to choose the length as well.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.